Electrical machinery, such as generators, motors, motor/generators, starter/generators, and other electrical machinery can be used for a variety of purposes. An electrical machine can include a stator and a rotor. The rotor can be rotated relative to the stator to generate electrical energy and/or can be rotated relative to the stator as a result of changing magnetic fields induced in windings of the stator.
Typical methods of manufacturing an electrical machine can include, for instance, manufacturing a stator or other component by stacking oxidized lamination sheets to form a core, winding coils made of insulated wire, inserting slot liners and coils into slots of the core, sliding slot wedges at the top of a slot, forming end turns, and varnishing the stator and/or rotor assembly.